Sword of the Lost King
by The Jedi Wizard
Summary: On Harry's seventh birthday, he disappears, only to reappear five years later, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What happened to him and why has he suddenly reappeared? Rated M for later chapters. H/G R/H N/L R/N J/L. Major AU
1. Chapter 1

The Sword of the Lost King

Chapter 1

How it Started

In an ordinary country, and in an ordinary town, there lived an ordinary family, but that ordinary family had a secret, a secret that was named Harry Potter. And Harry Potter was anything but ordinary. Harry was currently lying on a cot in a cupboard under the stars, waiting for the clock to chime, telling that it was twelve o'clock and he was officially seven years old.

Dong.

Harry smiled.

Dong.

Perhaps this was the year.

Dong.

Maybe he would leave.

Dong.

Maybe his parents were alive.

Dong.

And they were coming to get him.

Dong.

They were rich, and he would never have to work again.

Dong.

They would give him a real room.

Dong.

And all the toys he wanted.

Dong.

Maybe they would love him.

Dong.

And care for him.

Dong.

And just be there with him.

Just as the final dong was about to hit, it seemed to Harry that all time had stopped. The locks on his cupboard unlocked, and nervously, Harry gently pushed open the cupboard door, it swung open, revealing the front door of the ordinary house to be slightly cracked open, and a strange green light to be glowing in. Like in a dream, Harry walked toward the door, grasping the handle, he pulled the door open.

At the end of the pathway leading up the house stood a man, in a heavy black overcoat and raven black hair in a ponytail. But his most distinctive feature was his piercing green eyes, which seemed to bore right through your soul.

"Harry, the time has come, you are ready to begin your training." The man said.

'Train in what?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Magic my dear boy." He replied, laughter in my dear voice.

"Can I leave here?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, you will never have to come back here again if you don't want to." He responded, walking up the path and placing his hand on Harry's shoulders.

"Would you like to leave here?" The man asked. Harry just nodded.

"Now Harry, the first time traveling this way going to be unpleasant, are you sure?" he asked.

With a determined look on his face he replied, "Just do it." And in a flash they were gone. Now the only thing that was different was that the ordinary family in the ordinary town, that had a secret, would wake up to find that the secret had vanished, just like magic.

5 years later

"Please, I must go." Harry begged

"No. I will not have you run after every girl in danger." Arthur commanded.

"If I don't go, she will die." Harry's voice rising.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, in a soft tone he said, "Harry, if you leave, you can't come back."

"Then I wont come back." Said Harry firmly.

Arthur, sighed, sitting down on a chair. "Then you will forgo your training, leaving it unfinished?"

"I must save her." Harry said looking down looking defeated.

"I figured as much. Because it is exactly the same thing I would do." Harry's head shot up. Arthur continued, "Harry do you remember when I taught you the information on etiquette of being the head of an old pureblood family?"

"Of course, you put your hand on my shoulder, looked into my eyes, and suddenly, I knew." Harry replied.

"Good, because in essence what I am going to do, if you would like, is to give you all the information you will need." Arthur said, Harry's eyes widened.

"Of course, lets do it." Harry said enthusiastically, pulling a chair around so he could sit backwards, he sat down, close to Arthur.

"But you see, there is a catch this time." Arthur said, pausing, " Since I will be giving you a large portion of physical as well as mental knowledge, your body hasn't trained for, so to compensate, your body will develop those muscles in a matter of minutes, which will hurt. A lot." Arthur said sadly.

"Oh," Harry said, getting a determined look on his face he said, "Just do it."

Laying a hand on Harry shoulder, Arthur said to him, "Harry, never forget, will always be proud of you and they love you with all their hearts."

"Thanks Uncle Arthur," Harry said unable to resist using the name that his ancestor hated. Arthur gave him a look of mock outrage, before saying, "Be prepared."

The last thing Harry thought of before he passed out was, I hope I can still save her.

* * *

Just so you all know, I will show some of Harry's time on... where ever he is, through flashbacks and what knot. If you have any guesses on where the story is going to go, I love new ideas. Really, its pretty obvious that i dont own harry potter, and if i did why would i be writing fan fiction and not just publish it an make a bunch of money? Anyways, i love comments- The Jedi Wizard


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue

Sword of the Lost King

Chapter 2

The Rescue

Harry woke up, his entire body throbbing, his head in particular. Using Occlumency techniques he started sorting through all the things he had learned. He realized that not only had Arthur given him his training, but also memories, of his parents, grandparents, his entire life, it was the best present Harry could receive. After he had done basic sorting, he felt somewhat better. But something felt off to him, sniffing, it smelled… sterile? Harry's eyes popped open, and he immediately regretted it. The bright lighting assaulted his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes it looked as though he was in a hospital wing.

_"All students will return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, Please."_

Groaning, Harry sat up, his body on fire. This was it; the girl must have been taken into the chamber. Standing up, Harry wished he had just come here, not mess with the information. His body felt like he had been trampled by a horde of angry hippogriffs.

Looking down at the ground, it looked farther away than normal, he must have grown, a couple of inches, or a foot. Pushing away the pain, he walked, looking through Uncle Arthur's memories, he guided himself through the school.

Reaching a haunted women's bathroom, he walked in, and finding the snake, he hissed, _"Open."_

The sink started moving and sunk out of sight, and Harry not wasting a moment, jumped into the exposed pipe. Harry whizzed out of the pipe, covered in grim, after a quick scourgify, he continued on, passing the skin of the snake he realized how massively large it must be now.

The tunnels turned, turned and turned again, finally Harry reached a solid wall, where entwined snakes were carved, their eyes set with emeralds. Harry approached, hissing; _"Open," _stepping inside not missing a beat.

Striding purposefully into the room, he saw serpentines statues and shadows in every corner. As he passed the last of the pillars, he saw the giant face on what he assumed was the back wall. It looked ancient and monkeyish to Harry, and thinking to himself, maybe Salazar's bloodline just had not evolved as much as others. That would make sense, considering Voldemort was a descendent.

At the foot of the statue, lying between the feet, was a black robed figure, with flaming red hair. Well there is the girl, that makes that easy. Walking over to her, he stashed his wand, and checked her pulse, he found it, but it was very weak.

"She won't wake." Said a soft voice.

Harry looked around, and upon spotting the figure, his eyes narrowed.

"Hello Tom." Harry said, "How is being dead?"

"So, you must be the famous Harry Potter." Tom Riddle said.

"Oh, it looks like you have brains after all." Harry mocked.

Tom's eyes narrowed, "You have no idea how powerful I am, I am the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four."

"You know, you talk but all I hear is, I'm a pansy who TRIES to kill babies." Harry said in a bored tone.

Tom's face contorted in rage, and turning to the statue, he hissed, "_Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four." _

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth Harry prepared himself for the inevitable. Harry took a deep breath and felt his surroundings. Feeling the giant serpent uncoiling, Harry drew his wand and conjured two arrows. He fired them one after another in rapid succession, both striking their targets, the eyes of the basilisk.

Hearing the hiss of the snake was enough to know that his arrows had struck true.

The snake's tail was thrashing, almost hitting Harry, so he did the most logical thing, he put a mild sticking charm on his shoes and jumped onto the snake.

Feeling Harry on it, the basilisk started thrashing even more. Harry trying to keep his balance was flung off, slamming into the wall.

Groaning, Harry pushed himself up. A determined look on his face, Harry transfigured the bottoms of his shoes to have spikes on them, and put a sticking charm on those. Then he leaped up the side of the snake, and started walking up the back of it, once again thrashing, but this time in pain. Harry just kept his steady pace up the giant slippery fiend. Reaching the head, Harry stashed his wand and conjured a sword in his left hand, one eerily reminiscent to Excalibur. Grabbing the hilt of his sword with both hands, turned it upside down, and plunged it as deep and hard as he could into the snake's skull.

Wrenching the sword up, Harry it pulled free, and faded it into oblivion. Harry jumped down, and casting a severing charm, he carefully took hold of one of the jagged fangs.

Something must be powering him, Harry thought, as Tom was starting to look more and more solid. Looking at the girl, he saw a diary in her hand. That must be it, Harry's eyes widened at the implications of this; he was taking the girl's life so he could be reborn.

Hobbling over to the limp body, with the fiery mane, Harry dropped to his knees. Reaching for the book, he heard Tom.

"What are you doing?" Fear evident in his voice.

"I am going to destroy you, once again." Harry said, sighing, picking up the diary and putting it on the floor. "It's a hard life, repeatedly killing you."

"NO!" Tom said, his eyes bulging.

"What are you going to do? You're a shadow of your former self, a pittance." Harry said. Raising the fang, he plunged it into the diary.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary, all over Harry's hand. Riddle writhed an twisted, but nothing could stop it, and in an instant, he was gone.

Once again Harry sighed, exhausted. A faint moan came from the girl; it looked as though she was stirring.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked gently. The girl looked at the diary and the basilisk, and her eyes grew wide.

Then looking up at him said, "You saved me," with awe in her voice.

"All in a day's work." Harry replied, giving her a grin.

* * *

I loved all the response I got. Thank you all for the feedback. This story will probably go until fourth year or so, I dont know yet. If you have any comments or questions just ask. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Up next will be Chapter 3 Names. -The Jedi Wizard


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings

Sword of The Lost King

Chapter 3 Meetings

Standing up, Harry held out his hand, asking, "Can you walk?"

"I think so," She replied, taking Harry's hand. Pulling her up, Harry, not taking into account how strong he was, pulled and she got to her feet and bumped right into his chest. Harry looked down just as Ginny looked up, and both were lost in the others eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I haven't really got use to my body yet." Harry said, still looking down into her eyes. "I'm Harry by the way," he said, grinning.

Looking down, the girl said, "Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Almost sounding ashamed.

Lifting her chin with his finger, to look in her eyes once more, Harry said, "Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of, the Weasleys are know for their loyalty, bravery, and most of all, their sense of family."

As if he had said the magic words, her face lit up, and Harry thought, she looks cute.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Harry asked her.

She shot him a look that said, what do you think dumbhead?

"Well, lets go then." Harry said, moving out of the chamber, grabbing the diary.

Reaching the entrance, Ginny asked, "Err, how are we getting up there?" Looking up the pipe and its udder pitch blackness, not that in the chamber was much better.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded a little unsure. "Stand on my toes," Harry instructed lightly.

"Won't that hurt?" she asked some worry in her voice.

"Not in the slightest." He reassured her.

She stood on his toes, and Harry wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other hand parallel to the ground, but his arm slightly bent. Ginny automatically, put her arms around him.

"So, do you play Quidditch?" harry asked, trying to distract her.

Shyly, Ginny answered, "Yes."

"What position do you play?" Harry asked, ever so slowly straitening his arm.

"Well, I don't actually play on a team, but I would really love to play chaser." Ginny said, not as shy as before.

"Why do you like Chaser?" Harry asked his arm fully extended, his hand still parallel to the ground.

"I don't know, I love the rush, the speed, the feel of the wind whip by me. I like scoring," she said.

"So you like flying?" Harry asked, a grin on his face.

"Yes." Ginny said resolutely.

"What about without a broom?" Harry questioned, smiling mischievously.

Ginny looked down and realized, that Harry was not still standing on the ground, but rather, floating up the pipe. Ginny gasped, hugging Harry tighter. Harry laughed, and Ginny felt the reverberations in his chest.

"You could have warned me!" Ginny scolded him.

"Well were is the fun in that Miss Weasley?" Harry asked, his smile still dancing on his lips.

Looking up, Ginny saw the light of the still open bathroom sink. Floating up, they reached the top, and gently set down on the ground.

"Thanks," Ginny said, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Like I said, its no problem." Harry said, shrugging off the gratitude.

"So the hospital wing?" Ginny asked.

"If we must," Harry said, Ginny laughed, and stepped down, wobbling a little. Harry put a hand on the small of her back to support her.

Together, they walked to the Hospital wing, Harry calling, "Hello?" Hearing the voice, Madam Pomfrey burst from her office. Upon seeing Ginny, her eyes widened, and she ushered them over to a free bed.

Madam Pomfrey checked her over, and came to the conclusion that beyond extreme magical exhaustion, she was absolutely fine.

Turning toward Harry she asked with a hard look on her face, and her hand on her hips. "And where did you get the idea that you could just waltz out of here? You should have been magically overloaded for at least another twelve hours, your body couldn't take much more."

"I'm very sorry, I don't like hospitals much." Harry said, giving a grin.

"Just who are you?" She asked, giving a quizzical look.

"I think we all want to know that." Albus Dumbledore said, walking into the hospital wing, both Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape flanking him.

Harry stood and raised his chin and turned his head slightly. "Henry Pendragon, Duke of Cornwall, Head of the Potter and Peverell families." Harry said, giving a bow. "Or more infamously known as, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

All of their eyes widened, but none more so than the girl who was just saved by said boy, and was currently lying in a hospital bed.

Snape the first to recover, "B-b-but you supposed to be dead." He sputtered.

"So is Voldemort, but look what happened to him." Harry retorted. Dumbledore was giving him a curious glance.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps it would be best if we continues this discussion elsewhere." Dumbledore said, looking at Ginny, and the room of petrified people.

Grasping Ginny's hand, Harry lightly pressed his lips to her knuckle. Before saying, "My Lady," and walking from the room, leaving the others to follow him.

* * *

Sorry about the wait, my mind was all over the place, I hope you like the new chapter and tell me any comments or questions you have, Thanks - The Jedi Wizard


	4. Chapter 4 Discussions

The Sword of the Lost King

Chapter 4 Discussions

Harry preceded to the headmaster's office, without anyone saying the password, Harry just absentmindedly waving his hand and the staircase opened. Everyone's eyes bulged once again. Upon reaching the headmasters office, Harry sat down, his legs over one arm, his back resting on the other, waiting for everyone to file in.

"So, what is it that you wish to discuss Albus?" Harry said bored, looking at his fingernails.

"That's Professor Dumbledore, _Potter_." Snape said, saying Potter like it left a foul taste on his tongue.

"That's Duke Pendragon, to you Snape." Harry retorted.

"Severus," Dumbledore warned. Dumbledore continued in a softer voice, "Duke Pendragon, is it alright if I call you Mr. Potter."

"Go head," Harry said absentmindedly.

"Mr. Potter if you would be so kind as to pay attention to when I am speaking to you." Dumbledore said, a glint of steel in his voice.

"Once you say something that is important, then I will pay attention. But currently, I have to figure out how to fix the abominable mess that you have made, so excuse me for not giving you my full attention." Harry said a bit harshly.

"And what is the 'abominable mess' as you so call it, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore asked.

"Well first, I need a trial for Sirius Black, then I need to get the minister sacked, while at the same time, find someone who will be at least marginally better than the last minister. I also have to find Tom Riddle, and all his Horcruxes. And on top of all that, try and convince my future wife not to murder me."

All three looked shocked.

"And how to do you plan on doing that, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"See, the problem with telling you is, you will try and stop me." Harry said, swinging his legs off the arm of the chair, and leaning in towards Dumbledore. "And if you do, well, lets just say, the Council of Seven won't be pleased." Dumbledore paled visibly.

Harry stood, "Well, I do believe we are done here, Professor." Nodding his head towards McGonagall, ignoring Snape and Dumbledore. Harry left the room and ran headlong into Lucius Malfoy.

"Out of my way, Boy." He said sneering.

"Ah, Lucius, you know, you really shouldn't speak to your superiors in such a manor, it may make them reevaluate divulging certain information."

"And what might that be?" Malfoy said, still sneering.

"The actual state of your money supplies." Harry said, looking at him knowingly. "There are always debts to be paid."

_Flashback_

_"Daddy what is going on?" A young Lucius asked his father, as furniture and other family trinkets were being taken from the house._

_"When you grow older, you will understand that there are always debts to be paid." Abraxas Malfoy said, rubbing his eyes wearily._

_End Flashback_

Lucius Malfoy's eyes widened, and he stumbled back a step. He soon regained his composure. "Who do you think you are? Is this some kind of joke? Get out of my way, Boy, I am Lucius Malfoy!" He said, striding past Harry and into the Headmaster's office.

Harry just shook his head, and walked back down to the Hospital wing. Going through the doors, he heard voices, pausing to listen.

"Mom I am telling you, Harry Potter saved me!" Ginny cried loudly.

"Ginny," her mother said, " Harry potter has been missing for almost 5 years, you just had a very traumatic experience, you need to calm down."

"No! I will not calm down, I am telling the truth." Ginny cried angrily.

Harry, hearing enough, decided it was time to intercede. "Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. And I was wondering if I could clear some things up for you." Harry said, in an authoritative voice.

Molly Weasley, looked up expecting someone older, and was surprised at the maturity of the young man she saw before her.

"And you might be?" Molly questioned.

"I saved your daughter ma'am, Henry Pendragon." Harry said, extending his hand, as to shake.

Shaking his hand, Molly replied, "Molly Weasley." Then she with drew her hand and said to herself, "Pendragon? Where have I heard that name before?"

As Molly was thinking, Harry once again grasped Ginny's hand and kissed it, saying, "My Lady." Ginny just looked up at him in awe, then giggled at his antics.

Molly, deep in her internal questioning, missed the action, but realized whom she was actually speaking to. "Your Harry Potter." She whispered.

And with a roguish grin on his face, Harry replied, "The one and only."

* * *

Hey guys, here is the new chapter, but I guess you already know that as you just read it. Anyways, I always really appreciate comments and questions, and if you give a bit more than, "I like your story," its always helpful. Thanks for reading. - The Jedi Wizard


	5. Chapter 5 Firsts

Sword of the Lost King

Chapter 5 Firsts

Molly Weasley was shocked to say the least. Harry Potter was supposed to have disappeared and showed no sign of showing up. It was one of the biggest disasters ever to happen to the wizarding world, to Albus Dumbledore especially, because with Harry disappearing, the elder Dursleys were brought up with child neglect among other charges and were eventually put in prison while the boy, was sent to live with his aunt.

Albus Dumbledore's perfect reputation after defeating Grindelwald had finally come into question. Dumbledore placed the savior of the wizarding world into the hands of his abusive aunt and uncle.

Had it been Death Eaters? That had been ruled out early, why wait so long, and why not make a show of killing him, and the aunt and uncle as well. So it was decided that some sort of third party had gotten to him, an unknown. But the question was what did they want with him? To train him for something clearly, Molly thought, looking at his chiseled frame.

"Is there something you need Ms. Weasley, or perhaps you would rather to continue inspecting me as if I hold the answers to life's infinite questions." Harry said, amused.

"Now, Miss Weasley, how are-" Madam Pomfrey began.

"I believe she is fine, her magical core is restored as are all her minor wounds. She should be free to leave am I correct?" Harry said determined.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes narrowed on the raven-haired boy. "She just suffered a terrible ordeal-"

Harry once again cutting her off, "Can you relate to her experience Madam Pomfrey? Being possessed for months? Doing awful things to your friends?"

All three women in the room visibly paled. One paled for very different reasons than the other two.

"All the students who were petrified were released am I right?" Harry asked his voice getting a tad hard.

"Yes, but-" Madam Pomfrey began.

"So don't you think that Ginny should be able to talk to her classmates, and get over her 'terrible ordeal' as you put it?" Harry continued, a bit of steel in his voice.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said, looking defeated. Molly's eyes widened at the young man's audacity.

"Now, Ginny needs her rest, she doesn't need people pestering her, she needs to get better." Molly said, intervening.

"You say rest?" Harry questioned Molly, "Lying in here, resting, will only give her time to brood on her mistakes! It will only make her depressed, and she'll slowly become more and more introverted, and you'll lose your precious baby forever." He spat.

Ginny winced at his words; it made sense, she already blamed herself for what she had done. She opened her mouth to tell her mother that she wanted to go see people, but before she could speak, her mother spoke first.

"Who are you to think you know my daughter?" Molly flared up, getting angry. "You have never met my daughter, you were thought to be dead! How do you know what is best for her? Ginny needs her rest!"

Harry sat resigned on the bed, suddenly exhausted. He knew he would get nowhere when Molly Weasley stuck her heels in. All he wanted was to do was help her, couldn't she see that?

Harry stood; he had one last thing before he could succumb to his fatigue. Walking towards the doors, he tipped is head toward Ginny.

"Harry, I-" Ginny trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Harry half turned towards her, and said, "I'll see you around Gin, I promise." Giving her a half grin before he promptly disappeared without a pop.

June 4th – One Week Later

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed in the hospital wing, bored to tears. The only thing that was keeping her going was the thought of seeing Harry, but the last she had heard of him was the week previously, when he had disappeared in front of her.

The only interesting news she had heard was that Ron couldn't find his rat. Ginny had never liked the thing anyways, it scared her, and it was like the rat was watching her.

A majestic snowy owl flew in the open hospital wing window, flying right towards Ginny. It perched on the head of the bed, offering the letter to her. Ginny grasped her letter, and removed it from the bird.

"Sorry, I don't have any treats," She told the creature, it nodded, as though acknowledging what she had said, and brushing it aside.

Ginny looked at the envelope, all it said was Ginny Weasley in a messy scrawl. Opening it, Ginny was unsure of who would send her a letter; it was none of her family's writing. For a second she thought that maybe Harry's would have written to her, but she quickly crushed that belief. Looking at the letter, she saw the same messy scrawl as on the envelope. Curiosity getting the better of her, she began to read.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and out of the prison that some call a hospital. _

Ginny smiled at his dislike of hospitals, and she could see why, lying in a bed for days would make any sane person crazy.

_I am very sorry that I couldn't send a letter earlier, I have had so many things to do this week, I felt like butter spread over too much bread. The constant wear and tear of everyday life when you have been missing for five years has its strains._

_I know that we have never really met before, but I feel as though I have known you for years. Perhaps it was just our shared experience, but I feel close to you. If you ever need someone to talk to, or you are still stuck in that awful place, send a reply with Hedwig, my owl. She is the snowy one that delivered my letter, or if you don't want to just tell her to go home, and that is fine too. _

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. If you are in still in the hospital and you want out of the godforsaken place, simply tap the parchment with your wand and say 'I want to be up to no good.'_

* * *

Hey, sorry about the delay, I got a beta, and then my internet was down, which was really lame. Hope you like the new chapter, leave a comment! Thanks- The Jedi Wizard


End file.
